Quand Trowa s'en va
by AngelScythe
Summary: Trowa s'en va pauvre Quatre qu'es-ce qui va se passer


_Quand Trowa s'en va_

Dans une grande maison où de la fenêtre on peut voir la plage et la mer. Chose inhabituelle il n'y a aucun bruit.

POV Quatre

Cela fait trois jours maintenant, quand je pense qu'il va juste faire le tour du monde avec Catherine pour le cirque. Mais pourquoi est-tu parti? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté prés de moi?

Fin POV 

Duo zappait de manière désinvolte arrête soudain puis crie du salon à la cuisine.

-Quatre viens vite! Trowa et son cirque passe a la télé.

A ces mots le petit blond lâcha tout pour courir jusqu'au salon

- ... du lieu du plus grand cirque de la planète Terre ainsi que des colonies. Vous là quel est votre rôle ?

- Je suis la cible pour ma sœur, je m'occupe des animaux et encore d'autre chose.

- Trowa est très doué, il sait tout faire... Soudain l'écran devient noir, les lampes s'éteignent Wufei qui lisait dans sa chambre descend, au salon.

- Maxwell, j'espère que tu n'as pas encore fait sauter les plombs

- Pas du tout, comme si je pouvais faire ça...

- Qui c'est qui a été les coupés justes parce qu'il savait que Sally lui avait interdit de quitter sa chambre?

- Je l'ai fait qu'une fois. protesta l'Américain

- C'est une panne d'électricité.

Dit Quatre interrompant les deux amis avant que cela ne dégénère en dispute. Duo s'éclipse dans la cuisine puis revient, deux bougies allumées dans des bougeoirs à la main.

- Tiens Fei-Fei

- Merci mais, c'est WUFEI.

Cria-t-il alors que Duo l'ignore royalement en montant l'étage. Avec un sourire, il ouvre la porte de sa chambre, pose le bougeoir sur le bureau puis entoure de ses bras les épaules d'Heero, se glissant à son oreille, il lui dit.

- Tiens, cela t'évitera de t'abîmer les yeux, ce serait dommage quand même, cela fait tout ton charme.

- Vraiment?

- Enfin en partie.

Répond-il avec le sourire s'abaissant plus pour capturer les lèvres de son amant Duo quitta la pièce bien qu'il ait encore envie de profiter un peu de lui il savait qu'il avait encore du travail mais c'était surtout par respect pour Quatre car le travail d'Heero il ne s'en soucie que si sa prenaient plusieurs heures a son amant.

- Quatre tu viens manger une glace avec moi. Celui-ci acquiesce mais pense sur le chemin

- _" Trowa je t'aime tellement. Allah si tu pouvais faire en sorte de me le rendre vite "_

Duo parla tout le chemin, jetant des coups d'œil a son ami qui n'était vraiment pas en forme, commandant une glace stratiatella, chocolat, vanille tandis que Quatre pris une entre deux galettes avec une boule, fraise, citron. Payant les deux, Quatre suit Duo sur la plage soupirant Quatre s'assied dans le sable, alors que le natté l'imitait.

- Je me suis toujours dis que je trouverais c'est trois mois long, très long.

- Je sais c'est difficile mais je suis sûre que tu lui manque aussi.

- Il n'est parti que depuis trois jours Duo, Seulement trois jours alors que j'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois.

Quatre se relève les yeux vers la mer, après avoir lâcher un soupir, ils reprennent la route ensemble vers la maison

- Duo ne te prive pas à cause de moi.

Puis disparu dans la cuisine, le natté se dirige vers le salon et voit Heero sur la première marche de l'escalier. Avec le sourire Duo se dirige vers lui Heero le pris par la taille alors que l'Américain mettait ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu as fini ton rapport?

- Moi?

- Tu dois honorer ta promesse alors.

Heero l'embrassa en réponse, puis il descendit sa marche prenant la main de Duo. L'Américain lui sourit et l'embrasse de nouveau après il le tire dans les escaliers et monte tous les deux dans leur chambre. Après être rapidement passé sous la douche, Duo attend que Heero en fait de même et vont se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Duo se lève en dernier comme toujours en entrant dans la cuisine, Quatre lui fait un sourire alors que le natté avait fait un bonjour retentissant Wufei le salue d'un grognement, et Heero d'un mouvement de tête. S'asseyent-il commence à manger alors qu'Heero se lève pour aller a son ordinateur portable et Wufei à son livre pendant que Quatre bavarde avec le natté. Une fois le déjeuner fini, Duo sourit à Quatre

- Je vais à la plage avec Hee-Chan.

Il avait hésité mais le blond lui avait bien dit de ne pas arrêter sa relation avec Heero juste parce que Trowa n'était plus là, puis Duo moins démonstratif

- Revenez pour le déjeuner

- Comme tu veux ! Hee-Chan on y va.

Se retournant le natté vit qu'Heero était déjà à l'attendre dans l'entrée courant vers son amant Duo attrape le sac mis dans le corridor. A peine arrivée à la plage que Duo gonfle une bouée et se dirige vers la mer se retournant un peu, il voit du coin de l'œil Heero s'approcher l'attrapant au cou, Duo joint ses lèvres à celles du brun un ballet de leur langue commence, ils se séparent à bout de souffle se laissant tomber sur la bouée, Duo voit Heero commencer à nager sans s'éloigner pourtant de son amant. Après une heure dans l'eau Duo fini par sortir alors qu'Heero était sorti plutôt et le regardait de la plage. L'Américain prend la main du japonais alors que celui-ci accepte de porter le sac, pour le remercier Duo l'embrasse et le traîne pour marcher le long de la plage.

- Oh regarde! Tu as vu? C'est Quatre qui va être content!

Alors le natté courait vers la maison, Heero le suivait des yeux. Déboulant à toute vitesse, le natté cria à peine la porte ouverte.

- Quatre, Quatre... Le cirque vient ici deux jours.

Le blondinet se jette dans les bras du natté. L'Arabe se prépare pour treize heures, quand il passe dans le salon, il demande à l'Américain qui regardait tranquillement la télévision.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi Duo?

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger vos retrouvailles.

- J'insiste

Dit-il les joues légèrement rougies par l'allusion de son ami

- Il faudra faire les courses aussi...

- Trowa d'abord puis les courses après.

Sourit l'Américain pendant que le blond lui donnait des sachets. Partant pour le cirque d'abord, ils trouvèrent Trowa presque tout de suite, avec un signe de son ami l'Arabe s'approche

- Bonjour Trowa.

Si le Français fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il enlaça Quatre tendrement et ils s'embrassèrent à bout de souffle ils se séparent et Trowa dut lâcher son amant

- Trowa viens nous aider.

Avec le sourire Quatre alla rejoindre son ami

- Content?

- Très, cela va être court mais c'est quand même deux jours.

Les deux pilotes allèrent faire les courses quand ils arrivèrent Heero était assis à la table de la salle à manger.

- Mission? Soupira l'Américain

-Hn!

- On range les courses puis on arrive. Après vingt minutes les g-boys se rassemblèrent, Heero était là assis avec plusieurs feuille ainsi que des photos.

- Notre mission consiste à détruire la base de Léo qui se situe au Nord de la ville prés de la centrale nous devons empêcher O.Z de produire de nouveaux Léos, tout en épargnant la ville et la centrale. Duo tu attaqueras la base de côté Nord, elle sera sûrement protégée, quand a Wufei et Quatre vous ferez diversion pendant que je m'occuperais du deux émet bâtiments. Compris?

Les autres acquiescèrent, la mission se déroule plus ou moins bien, Deathsythe a quelque dégât comme Sandrock, Wing et Shenlong. Sortant de l'infirmerie Duo courait en direction du cirque, il avait préféré mettre Trowa de côté pour la mission fut qu'il n'était pas de primordiale

- Trowa!

Celui-ci se retourne directement les sourcils froncés

- Quatre a été blessé lors de la mission. Une simple hémorragie rassure-toi. Rien de grave quoi puis Sally a voulu à toux pris le soigner... Bref si je suis là c'est pour que tu me suives, je suis sûr que cela fera plaisir a notre ange blond de te voir! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'arrive.

A peine chez Quatre que Trowa fonce au côté son petit ami, Sally lui souri puis s'adresse aux autres qui attendaient dans le salon

- Une égratignure

- Si tu n'avais pas envie de voir notre bébé dragon tu ne serais même pas venue.

Elle lui sourit, puis prend Wufei par le bras, les laissant seul Heero et Duo montèrent. entendant un morceau de conversation de la chambre du Français et de l'Arabe

- Je t'assure Trowa se n'est qu'une égratignure

- Sally?

- Encore un plan pour les réunir

- ... Souriant, Duo tira son amant vers leur chambre

- J'espère que Trowa va rester enfin je dis ça mais je...

Duo fut incapable de dire un mot de plus car ses lèvres était prisonnières de celle d'Heero. Quatre retrouva vite la forme deux jours après l'incident il était déjà dans la cuisine, là deux mois était passer ce qui signifiait que Trowa allait rentrer car il avait promis de rentrer plutôt. A peine fut-il rentré que des serpentins, confettis tombèrent sur la tête de dompteur de fauves. Quatre l'embrassa longuement, Heero le salua d'un mouvement de tête ainsi que Wufei, Duo l'avait accueilli d'un bienvenu retentissant. La fête se passa bien tout le monde était bien après tout Trowa était revenu.

OWARI

- Enfin Fini.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas que je suis blessé.

- Pourquoi suis-je partis?

- Quatre devait être blessé, puis j'adore ennuyer Fei-Fei je n'allais pas le faire partir, Heero c'est impensable quand à Duo c'est mon Chouchou c'est inimaginable

- Moi je suis content je suis avec mon Hee-Chan

- Hn ( je suis d'accord )


End file.
